Trippin On Skies, Sippin' Waterfalls
by SereneCalamity
Summary: It was a hot, summers day, perfect for spending at the skatepark, getting high with friends. Clace.


_The title for this oneshot comes from a line in a song called_ Youth _by Troye Sivan. I absolutely love this song, and it just makes me think of teenagers being carefree and happy and in love, and I like writing oneshots where everything is happy and nothing hurts, so this happened! Also, I know nothing about skateboarding so there are probably terms I use that are all wrong. Sorry!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the title or the characters._

Clarissa Fray let out a laugh as Simon Lewis for the fourth time that afternoon tried to grind his skateboard along the coping of the skate ramp, failed, and went sliding down the concrete sloping. His elbow had only just stopped bleeding from the last time, and Clary attempted to smother her laugh when Simon sat up at the bottom of the ramp and shook his head, his floppy hair flying out. She got up from where she was sitting on the grass underneath the shade of a tree next to Isabelle Lightwood, dropping her own skateboard as she reached the concrete and stepping onto it, kicking off the ground and skating along easily toward her friend.

"Think you've had too much to smoke, Si," Clary joked as she stopped her skateboard abruptly with a twist of her feet, turning it in a tight half circle.

"No such thing as too much to smoke," Alec Lightwood stated from where he was sitting at the top of the ramp, his legs hanging over the side, a joint dangling from between his lips. Magnus Bane was next to him, wearing a purple, glittery tank top and countless bracelets up one arm, and he had a lighter in the other hand, rasping his finger over the trigger, the flame dancing momentarily.

"There is when he can't even grind," Clary smirked as she put her foot back on the ground, pushing off so that she was gliding across the flat of the skate park. There was a rise in the middle that she slid up and down, circling the bowl at the other end and then coming back, picking up the pace so that she made it up the concrete ramp and did a perfect grind against the coping. When she skated back down the ramp, Simon pulled the fingers to her, and she laughed, pulling the fingers back.

"Hey, hey, hey," Jace Herondale piped up from where he was standing behind Alec and Magnus, balancing both feet on his skateboard as he held out a hand toward his cousin. "Sharing is caring." Alec sucked in one last lungful of smoke and then arched backwards to hand the joint up to Jace.

It was the last week of summer holidays, before they were all going back for their senior year. The seventeen year olds were all finally back together after spending a majority of the holidays apart. The Lightwoods had gone on holiday with their parents and younger brother, Max Lightwood, to New York. Magnus and Simon had stayed in their township, spending most of their time getting high and Magnus helping Simon and his ragtag band practice in Simon's parents garage. Clary's parents had split up several years ago and her father lived in Portland, so she had spent several weeks there with him. Jace's parents were workaholics, and he had stayed around their home for the first half of the holidays with Magnus and Simon, and then flown to Portland to spend a week with Clary and her father before they had both come back.

The sun was shining—burning down, actually—and the six teenagers that were at the skatepark were all sun burnt and beginning to sweat through their clothes. Jace's eyes were glued on Clary as she skated lazily around the concrete bowl of the skate park, looping around in circles and gliding up and down. She was wearing a beat up pair of Vans, a ripped, cut off pair of jean shorts and a baggy, sleeveless band shirt that was probably Simon's. Half of her hair was tied back, the rest was down with a couple of braids tucked behind her ear.

When she skated toward the ramp that Jace laughing and talking to Alec and Magnus, he looked up at her. Clary smiled, poking out her tongue at him, and Jace's heart thumped faster as he poked his tongue back out at her.

Everything was light and fun and none of the teenagers had a care in the world. Isabelle had taken off her shirt and was sunbathing in her bra and shorts, the skin of her stomach beginning to pink. Magnus and Alec lazily making out at the top of the concrete ramp, Alec's BMX bike leaning against the wooden railing that ran around the deck of the ramp. Simon had managed to clear his head enough to grind his skateboard, first along the coping and then along the quarter pipe. Jace and Clary were circling the concrete bowl on their skateboards, easily keeping out of each others way.

It was easy, all of them existing in each others space but not cramping one another. The skate park was an old one, outside of town and parts of it overgrown with weed given the newer one in the middle of the town was used more frequently. However the six preferred this one, because they could be alone, smoke weed, drink the beers that Alec and Isabelle smuggled out of their home and there was a creek nearby where they could cool off afterwards.

"Jace!" Clary let out a squeal as her boyfriend purposefully skated toward her, the front of his board catching the lip of hers, sending them both tumbling to the grass on their left. Jace twisted their bodies so that he was the one that took the brunt of the fall, laughing and gripping her waist tightly. Clary playfully hit him on the chest as she pulled back and looked down at him, her hands supporting her weight by balancing on the overgrown grass on either side of his head. "If you hurt my board, I'll kick your ass," she warned him, a glint in her eye.

"Your board is fine," Jace assured her, his hands sliding under her shirt and resting against her heated skin. Clary grinned and leaned down, mashing their teeth together, tongues flicking and teeth nipping. Birds flew overhead and there was a warm breeze that brushed over their bodies as they rolled over, so that Clary was trapped underneath Jace, breathing against one anothers mouths, giggling as their noses bumped together.

"Stop being fucking disgusting!" Alec shouted after a couple of minutes had passed.

"So says the person that has been tongue fucking his boyfriend for the past five hours!" Clary shouted back, barely bothering to pull back from Jace's lips. Isabelle snorted from where she was laying a couple of metres away. Their bodies pressed together was making them even hotter and stickier, and eventually they parted, and Jace jerked his head in the direction of the creek. Clary grinned as she got up, tugging her shirt over her head and tossing it to the ground so she was standing there in her green and black bra.

"Yes!" Simon punched his hand in the air as he skated to the edge of the concrete and jumped off his board. "Last one to the creek has to score the next round of weed from creepy ol' Hodge!" He shouted as he stripped out of his shirt and started running toward the creek. Clary was close behind him, and then Jace. Isabelle was half asleep, but she still managed to kick off her shoes and unbutton her shorts before Alec and Magnus unwound themselves from each other and ran down the skate ramp.

There were squeals and laughter as the six teenagers peeled off their clothes and shoes, down in their underwear as they dived into the water, splashing each other with the sun-warmed water. Magnus lunged at Clary, dunking her under the water, while Alec grabbed his sisters hand from where she was hesitating in the shallow edge of the water, and pulling her into the deeper end.

Clary and Jace floated on their backs, their hands reaching out for each other and lacing their fingers together, smiles on their faces as the sun shone through the clouds.

 _Please leave a review, let me know what you think :)_


End file.
